1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a blind-mate aider movably mounted to a peripheral side wall of an insulative housing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 9,356,371 discloses a connector including an insulative housing having a peripheral side wall and an island and plural wide and narrow terminals that can be connected respectively to power lines and signal lines. The side wall has a chamfered mating surface for guiding purpose during mating with a complementary connector.